el emisario de venganza contra los demonios
by decodectolka
Summary: yufuke fuku es un chico reservado y callado con un pasado turbulento que lo llevo a desear venganza contra una organizacion de demonios...
1. capitulo 1:¡yo soy morningstar!

Pov normal.

En un departamento pequeño en un lote de departamentos en kioto acababa de levantarse un chico de cabello azul con varios flecos celestes y un solo fleco color rojo el nombre del joven de 15 años es yufuke fuku un estudiante normal de la academia kuoh bueno tal vez no tan normal

Pov yufuke

Me levanté rapidamente de mi cama después de no aver dormido nada debido a mis pesadillas de esos dias... No me moleste en desayunar nunca lo hago me vesti rapido y me dispuse a ir a la academia kuoh una academia que antes era exclusiva de mujeres pero despues paso a ser mixta por alguna razón estoy desde mas de un mes en esta escuela y sinceramente me parece la peor parte de mi dia la razon es facil pierdo mi tiempo por mas de 5 horas en las que no presto mucha atencion no es como si me perdiera de mucho ese tiempo me la paso durmiendo o pensando en otras cosas que me importen mas de todas fomas mis notas son bastantes altas asi que no me pueden decir nada aunque tampoco es que hable con muchas personas en este lugar ahora que lo pienso no hablo con nadie nisiquiera se sus nombres aunque hay dos nombres que me interesan un poco. antes de empezar este mundo no es color de rosas ni un arcoiris en este mundo existen seres crueles y otros tal vez no tanto pero eso no importa en este mundo existen los denominados demonios los angeles y tambien los angeles...caidos pero los que mas me interesan y odio son los demonios ellos arrebataron la esperanza de mi corazon mi vida... Todo.los angeles caidos son seres tambien faciles de odiar pero mi odio hacia ellos es mucho menor.despues quedan los angeles mi sentimientos hacia ellos son neutrales no les tengo odio pero tampoco me caen bien. A estas alturas podrias preguntarte que soy yo.bueno es simple yo soy un humano y me enfrento a los demonios bueno no a los demonios en general a una organizacion de demonios llamada hexa la cual esta organizada con el suceso que destruyo mi vida y tambien la de 2 personas que me importan mucho estas son mira sahi una mujer de cabello blanco y de hermosos ojos azules ella probablemente tenga unos 22 años con una linda figura ademas esta su hermana lissa sahi una chica de cabellera blanca pero de pelo corto ojos azules como mira ella es de mi edad pero... Estuvo en el mismo incidente que yo el problema es que ella fue mucho mas afectada que yo si,yo tengo pesadillas y un trauma pero ella no reacciona solo se queda en su cama con las rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos alreredor de sus rodillas con esos hermosos ojos mirando al vacio sin ninguna señal de vida con pesadillas muy frecuentes. Lo se por que yo paso mucho mas tiempo en casa de mira y lissa que en mi propia casa me quedo a dormir ahi...bueno en realidad me quedo al lado de lisa hasta que pueda dormir y me mantengo despierto toda la noche para tranquilizarla y tambien ayudar a mira por todo lo que hizo por mi asi que no duermo ni en ni casa ni en casa de mira que por cierto tiene una panaderia o mas bien vende postres bueno creo que se entiende. Pov normal

El peliazul se detuvo en la entrada de su academia

-parece que llegue dijo para si mismo despues de eso camino todo hasta llegar a su salon y sentarse en su asinto al lado de una chica de pelo blanco con un broche de gato y ojos amarrillos. No presto atencion a su mirada y se recosto en su asiento para dormir

Pov yufuke. Sueño de yufuke:

Se veia a un niño de unos 5 años de pelo azul encerrado en una habitacion escapando de los ataques de un cerbero el chico tenia un cable en el cuello y muchas heridas junto con su ropa muy desgarrada finalmente el cerbero mordio al chico en el brazo y agitandolo varias veces hasta que lo dejo en el piso y se sento de repente el chico no paraba de llorar y su panico aumento cuando escucho las palabras: ¡fallaste! Dandole una fuerte descarga electrica desde el cable que tenia conectado en el cuello mientras otro cable aparecia y lo mojaba haciendo que la siguiente descarga sea mas fuerte ya tendido completamente en un piso mojado y agonizando el chico esperaba lo peor hasta que...

-levantate.dijo una voz

-eh? Cuestiono el chico

-ya me oiste levantate y pelea pero no pelees por nada 3 razones,3 razones para pelear,3 razones para levantarte 3 razones para poder vivir.

-eh? Dijo despertandose el chico peliazul.

-despertaste se oyo decir a una voz femenina al lado de yufuke. Cuando giro vio a una chica de pelo rubio atado en dos coletas de ojos azules.que tenia una ceja levantada.

\- es hora del almuerzo agregó sin más. -eh si gracias umm...¿tu nombre? la chica cayo al suelo y se levanto molesta

-ravel phoenix somos compañeros ¿estas aqui por mas de un mes y no sabes mi nombre?

-no diria manera fria sin molestarse en mirarla preparandose para irse.

\- !espera¡ es descortes dejar hablando a alguien no debes tener muchos amigos ¿no?

-gracias por notarlo diria yufuke

aburrido.saliendo del lugar dejando a una ravel casi gritando.

-esa chica era un demonio me pregunto si estara con los gremory o los sitri ahora que lo pienso bien todo el consejo estudiantil tiene energia de demonios liderados por esa sona sitri o shitori si lo ponemos en como se hace llamar aqui,de sus esclavos nose mucho en realidad solo su apariencia lo mismo ocurre con el sequito de rias gremory que se ocultan en el club de ocultismo para una gran ironia. aunque a ese club tambien una energia de angel.hasta hay una profesora que es un demonio

-son una plaga murmuraria para si mismo

time skip final de clases. se ve a yufuke entrando a un lugar llamado "cafe sahi" una chica peliblanca saludaria. -yufu ¡buenos dias! ¿como te fue en la escuela? - estuvo bien creo... - debes tener hambre ¿quieres que te prepare algo? - eso estaria bien yufuke le daria una sonrisa muy leve pero que significaba mucho.

\- bien ahora mismo voy a la cocina.

yufuke se sentaria en una mesa y tomaria la laptop que estaba en ella.

\- ¿alguna noticia de hexa? preguntaria yufuke

-si,justamente acababa de encontran algo interesante.

\- lo revisare yufuke encenderia la laptop. encontrando un video. de unos soldados de hexa. pareciendo buscar algo mira llegaria con un plato de comida y se sentaria a un lado de yufuke. - ¿que estaran buscando? se preguntaria yufuke en voz alta. - tengo la respuesta a eso mira diria sonriente

yufuke levantaria una ceja mira tomaria el control de la laptop y mostraria un regristro

\- esto es un regristro de cortes de luz y interferencias en la red de todo kuoh lo mas llamativo es que parece expandarse como si se moviera.pero actualmente esta inmovil en este lugar mira señalaria un lugar en un pequeño mapa.

\- es cerca de mi escuela yufuke hablaria con sus ojos un poco agrandados.

-si ademas que es cerca de donde estan los soldados de hexa

-tenemos que capturarlo

-ya me encargue de eso mira declararia sonriendo yufuke levantaria una ceja y sonriria mentalmente.

-simplemente mande un dron que tiene instalada una funcion de transferencia lo que hara que lo que sea que busque hexa pase a esta lapto y de la laptop a tu pulsera electronica. - empezemos diria yufuke no sin antes darle a mira una sonrisa leve de nuevo.

-solo tengo que presionar esto y tendria que estar luego mira presionaria un boton

mientras en medio de un combate entre 3 soldados de hexa y el sequito gremory.una fuente de electricidad estaba moviendose del lugar hasta que noto la presencia de el dron.

-¡oh! un dron es la oportunidad para un escape perfecto.una voz electronica hablo de repente el dron brillo capturando la fuente electrica.

-bien lo tenemos comentaria yufuke.

luego una luz azul envolvio toda la panaderia yufuke no se inmutaria ante esto pero mira se cubriria los ojos

la luz desaparecio y se mostro a un pequeño humanoide de color verde con rayas blancas y ojos violetas cubriendose los ojos

-eh? ¿donde estoy? no puedo estar aqui. -que amigable de tu parte entra en nuestra trampa vas a ser mi arma secreta. -ehhhhh? dejame salir

-es inutil puse un bloqueo en la pulsera

-yufu creo que es hora de que vayas. - si andando luego yufuke tomaria su pulsera electronica.

-eh? ir ¿adonde?

-a la ubucacion de esos soldados de hexa

\- p-pero acabo de escapar de ahi

\- no me interesa dijo yufuke friamente

luego se colocaria la pulsera. -¡transformation! asi una luz envolveria a yufuke cambiando su vestimenta a un traje azul marino en su totalidad con una linea verde en el pecho y con botas verdes y un cuello color celeste luego sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo y su cabello entre naranja y rubio. -¡woah! exclamaria la voz electronica. - me voy

\- ve con cuidado diria mira

-si ya me voy

-ummm secuestrador-sama

-que quieres

-yo puedo llevarte solo entra aqui luego se formaria un portal

-bien parece que sirves para algo

mientras cerca del viejo edificio

los tres soldados se enfrentaban a kiba koneko y xenovia un soldado mostraria alas de angel caido y prepararia 3 lanzas en direccion a los jovenes pero fue interrumpido por una llamarada de fuego azul.

-¿fuego azul? grito un soldado. asi morningstar caeria del suelo. -lamento interrumpir la fiesta pero creo que tengo algo que quieren yufuke diria mostrando a la figura virtual en su pulsera

-e-es un vreject

\- si lo quieren peleen conmigo por el o sino puedo eliminarlo ahora mismo

-hey hey ¿usas a tu arma secreta de rehen? protestaria la voz electronica. -¿quien se supone que eres?

-mi nombre es... morningstar


	2. capitulo 2: llamas vengativas

¿quien se supone que eres? Pregunto el caballero que disparo las lanzas.

\- ¡mi nombre es mornigstar! Declaro yufuke ahora reconocido como mornigstar. Después de esas palabras se volteo para ver a el grupo gremory.

\- sera mejor que se aparten ahora es mi pelea.

\- hey hey cuestiono issei ¿que te hace pensar que puedes meterte y aparecer asi de la nada y decir que esta es tu pelea? Morningstar contestó.

\- tengo mas razones para pelear con ellos que ustedes.sentencio irritado.

Ahora callate y observa y si te molesta mirar vete.

\- jajajaj no me importa quien seas esta pelea es 3 contra 1.

\- me temo que el soldado tiene razon morningstar-sama las probabilidades estan en tu contra dijo saliendo de la pulsera la pequeña figura electronica

\- no me importa lo que digas ademas no te conviene que me maten asi que es mejor que te pongas a orar para que gané. - ¡yo no rezo! Exclamó

\- bien bien basta de charla empezemos interrumpio un soldado.

\- me parece bien diria morningstar. Asi los dos caballeros que eran demonios lanzaron poderes demoniacos que morningstar evitaria creando un muro de fuego azul asi cubriendose de los ataques enemigos morningstar absorberia el fuego del muro de fuego recien creado y lo redirigio en forma de bolas de fuego.

\- ¡eso no basta! El soldado caido creo un escudo de luz logrando proteger a sus compañeros pero por la fuerza del ataque salio empujado hasta el suelo.

\- parece que si basto. con una voz fria dijo morningstar.

\- tsk el soldado se levanto

preparando 3 lanzas de luz pero fue segado por unas potentes llamas azules en su dirección.

\- pero que mierda fue lo unico que pudo articular.

\- ¡pero como! Un soldado en shock grito. Mientras el otro se lanzaba sin pensar. Morningstar solo espero y esquivo su puñetazo y le dio un rodillazo simple en el estomago seguido de un potente codazo en la espalda teniendolo de rodillas puso un pie en su espalda.

\- fuerte... Murmuraria koneko.

\- ahora bien por lo que vi el tipo de la lanzas era el mas fuerte entre ustedes. ¿ donde esta tu 3 contra 1 ahora? Morningstar procedio a sacar su pie de un derrotado soldado de hexa y uso sus llamas para eliminarlo sin piedad.

\- ¡maldicion! Gruñiria el ultimo soldado intentando escapar. Morningstar levantaria una ceja.

\- se acabo...¡prueba mis llamas de venganza! Sentencio dando un golpe final con una gran llamarada azul impactando en su objetivo formando un poco de polvo.

\- vaya... Eres una bestia pero como que te pasaste ¿no?

\- no. ademas el soldado que era un angel caido todavia vive dijo el pelinaranja apuntando a un soldado agonizando que se arrastraba. Morningstar se acerco caminando tranquilamente. - me alegro de que vivas contesto irónicamente espero que no haya problema para hablar un poco continuo con una voz suave pero firme a la vez. - ma-ma-mal-dito.

\- en tu lugar me callaria y contestaria mis preguntas ¿quien es tu lider?

\- cuando helix-sama se entere te destruira.llego a articular el soldado.

\- helix-sama eh? Gracias por eso, ahora puedes morirte en paz.

\- ¡woah! Quien diria que me secuestraria un superhéroe.

\- cállate.diria amargamente el pelinaranja.luego se prepararia para irse cortesia de un portal por parte de su rehén. Pero no sin darle una mirada fria a el clan gremory para que no intenten nada. Asi desapareciendo en el portal.

\- morningstar... Susurraria rias. Mientras en la panaderia sahi apareceria el portal mostrando a morningstar y a su compañero. Solo para ver a mira durmiendo en la mesa.

\- se durmio...

\- es normal ya casi amanece hablaré con ella mañana.luego morningstar se quitaria la pulsera desmaterializandose el traje y volviendo su color de pelo y ojos normales.preparandose para irse.

\- ¡hey! Que va a pasar conmigo.diria la figura electrónica en la pulsera. Yufuke lo pensaría un poco pero luego suspiraria de mala gana.

\- vendras conmigo pero mantente callado y no me molestes.

\- ¡entendido! Diría colocando su mano en su pequeña cabeza. - bien vamos.

\- ummm.

\- ¿que quieres?

\- no me preguntaste mi nombre.

\- yufuke suspiraria molesto

-¿bien cual es tu nombre? - mi nombre es tan complicado que te romperias las cuerdas vocales tratando de pronunciarlo diria con notorio orgullo. - mejor te llamo "vr"

-¿vr? ¿me pusiste asi por que mi especie es vrject?

\- si, fue la unica respuesta de yufuke.Vr solo se deprimiria metiendose de nuevo en la pulsera. Asi yufuke levantaria a mira y la colocaria en su habitacion para despues irse del lugar.luego de un tiempo llegaron a la casa del peliazul. -¿esta es tu casa? no te ofendas pero es una mierda.me esperaba otra cosa de un superheroe. -1: no soy un superheroe ya te lo dije 2:la casa esta asi por que casi nunca estoy aqui y 3: deje que te quedaras conmigo pero con la condicion de que te callaras. - si si como digas gruñon luego empezaria a murmurar cosas inentendibles seguramente insultos pensaria yufuke.

mientras tanto en el inframundo

se logra ver en un castillo sentado en una especie de trono a un muchacho rubio cubierto con una mascara que solo dejaba ver su boca y ojos color rojo.llevaba una gabardina rojo y pantalones bordo debajo de la gabardina. tenia puesto una armadura color marron. -helix-sama llamo la atencion un hombre de pelo gris con una especie de traje negro con corbata roja. - que sucede phantom pregunto sin levantar la vista. - la mision para capturar al vrject fallo.fue por culpa de alguien llamado morningstar - ¿tienes un video de la pelea? pregunto el rubio. - si,¿va a relizar un movimiento? - no por ahora desearia ver mas de el necesitamos atraer su atencion. - parece que no sera muy necesario el a estado peleando contra nuestros soldados por un tiempo. - si,pero eso no basta quiero ver sus habilidades a fondo quiero que llames a un cazarrecompensas. -¿quiere decir? a el... - no veo a alguien tan capaz como el de esa manera podre ver mas a fondo el poder de morningstar pero si lo atrapa es todavia mejor. - bien ahora mismo lo contacto. - puedes retirarte. el hombre de cabello gris se retiraria haciendo una reverencia. - cometiste un error al confrotar a hexa ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias morningstar...

fin capitulo 2


	3. capitulo 3: las nuevas estudiantes

pov normal

yufuke se preparaba para ir a la academia hasta que una voz irritante por lo menos para el llamo su atencion

-hey morningstar-sama una voz electronica lo llamo

\- que quieres diria mientras una mirada aburrida se posaba en sus ojos

\- ¿vas a la escuela?

\- no puedes ir conmigo

\- eh? ¿como sabias que?

-me estuviste preguntando lo mismo durante 3 dias

asi es vr o vrai como el le pidio a yufuke que lo llamara ha estado durante 3 dias con yufuke y para la mala suerte del peliazul la pequeña figura celeste no hizo mas que molestarlo sobre el mal estado de su casa y otras cosas que se le ocurrian

\- si no me llevas contigo puede hacer mas mierda tu casa

\- si lo haces no dudare en eliminarte

\- vamoos a los dos nos conviene estar juntos

-¿por que lo dices?

\- bueno ya que me tienes de rehen y hexa me quiere debido a mi genialidad puedes usarme para acercarte a tu objetivo

-bien puedes venir conmigo pero no hagas ningun ruido molesto ni hables

-¡yay! vrai 1 secuestrador-sama 0

\- mejor deja de hablar y entra en la mochila yufuke le dio una mirada irritada

vrai hizo lo indicado y junto a yufuke se encaminaron hacia la academia

\- asi que esta es tu escuela eh? pense que seria una mierda como tu casa

-silencio fue la unica respuesta de yufuke

\- contigo no se puede bromear

-no,ahora callate

yufuke entraria a su salon tomaria asiento nuevamente estaba la chica de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos echandole una mirada yufuke nunca pudo adivinar la causa de sus miradas pero tampoco es que le importe tanto como para mirar

al pasar unos minutos el profesor llego a el salon ante esto yufuke estaba cerrando sus ojos

\- buenos dias clase saludo el maestro con una leve sonrisa -tengo el placer de informar que tenemos dos nuevas alumnas este comentario hizo emocionar a los barones excepto a cierto peliazul que estaba quedandose dormido.

\- pueden pasar y presentarse ordeno el maestro en el preciso instante en el que las nuevas alumnas pisaron el salon un cosquilleo bastante fuerte paso por la cabeza de yufuke haciendolo abrir los ojos y estremecerce un poco pero nada que llamara la atencion luego miro hacia adelante y observo a las dos chicas frente a el

\- ¡hola! mi nombre es homura itsuki saludo una chica de pelo rosa y ojos violeta de un busto mas grande que la mayoria de las chicas de la clase segun sus compañeros -espero que nos llevemos bien termino la chica

\- bien puedes sentarte al lado de ravel rapidamente la chica mencionada levanto la mano y la pelirosa se dirigio a el asiento a su lado.la siguiente en hablar fue una chica de pelo marron oscuro con mechones de marron mas claro y ojos azul zafiro llevaba puesto unos auriculares celestes con una apariencia al igual que itsuki mas adulta para alguien de primer año cualquiera le daria 16,17 años. su mirada era tranquila pero seria algo que a yufuke le agrado y no sabia por que otra vez escucho los murmullos de sus compañeros barones que nuevamente babeaban sobre que su busto era menor a itsuki y sus caderas tambien no eran tan anchas pero tenia mayores atributos que una chica promedio de su edad

\- mi nombre es miku ankami espero llevarme bien con ustedes la chica hablo secamente

\- bien sientate al lado de yufuke el peliazul levanto la mano y la chica de ojos zafiro se dispuso a tomar asiento a su lado

\- bien, tengo otro comunicadon o mas bien un pedido quiero que alguno de ustedes le muestre la escuela a nuestras alumnas.ante esto todos los barones levantaron las manos sofocando al profesor que solo retrocedia con una gota de sudor todos excepto yufuke

-no tengo que preocuparme por esto ya que estoy 100% seguro de que no me van a eleg-

-yufuke ¿te importaria hacerlo? el peliazul levantaria una ceja

-¿yo? pero si no levante la mano

-bueno consideralo un pedido despues de estas palabras yufuke noto que itsuki estaba parada al lado del profesor mirandolo con una sonrisa

-bien supongo que no tengo problema. el profesor se fijaria en miku y hablaria

\- ¿a ti te importa miku? la mencionada se daria la vuelta hacia yufuke y sus ojos azul zafiro lo mirarian completo buscando algo para negar la proposicion de el profresor luego se volveria hacia el profesor y negaria con la cabeza indicando de que no le importaba

-bien puedes hacerlo en el almuerzo ahora empezemos

la clases transcurririan sin pena ni gloria pero yufuke pensaria en ese cosquilleo que sintio antes era algo nuevo para el.

el almuerzo llego y itsuki se acerco a el asiento de yufuke con una sonrisa

-tu eres yufuke ¿no? es un placer diria la pelirosa estirando la mano yufuke notaria las miradas de muerte de sus compañeros pero no le importaban

-si, igualmente yufuke estrecharia la mano pero no espero que la chica de una manera inesperada rompiera el apreton de manos y se acercara a centimetros de su cara el peliazul retrocederia por instinto

-¿q-que?

-tu cara ,tus ojos... son interesantes

\- ¿que te hace decir eso? yufuke cuestiono

itsuki daria una sonrisa y contestaria

\- primero tus ojos dicen mucho dicen que escondes algo...un misterio y tu cara solo me parecio linda yufuke abriria los ojos en sorpresa no esperaba esa actitud de su compañera iba a contestar pero el sonido de una garganta aclarandose lo detuvo para ver a su compañera miku golpeando el piso con sus pies

-olvidadalo terminemos con esto lo antes posible yufuke volveria a su expresion neutral de siempre recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las dos chicas

el paseo fue una tortura para yufuke por 3 razones 1: itsuki no dejaba de hacerle preguntas las cuales la mayoria eran evitadas ¿cuando cumples años? y mas preguntas miku solo se mantenia silenciosa. 2: no soportaba las miradas "mortales" de todos los alumnos 3: esto le parecia un fastidio y no podia creer por que esta chica lo eligio a el de todas las personas para darle un recorrido el tiempo paso y habian visitado todos los clubes salones y canchas pero miku dio la idea de que queria visitar la bibloteca yufuke no podia negarse asi que aqui estan ahoa yufuke esperaba apoyado contra un estante mientras miku y itsuki buscaban libros esto le dio tiempo a yufuke de pensar en lo acontecido en los ultimos dias pero para su molestia una voz lo molesto la voz era de un joven bastante alto de pelo negro y ojos verde

\- ¿y como va la conquista? el chico dio una mirada picara ¿cual de las dos es?

-ninguna yufuke diria viendolo por el rabillo de su ojo - solo les estoy mostrando la escuela por pedido del profesor

-bien pero si cambias de opinion tengo algunos consejos para seducir a una chica yufuke no pudo contestar debido a que el chico empezo hablar asi que el peliazul se dispuso a pensar .

-que fue ese cosquilleo ¿me estara alertando sobre estas chicas? el peliazul no pudo pensar demasiado debido a que ambas chicas volvieron y el chico se volvio hacia el dandole un golpe en el hombro

\- bien vamos diria yufuke volteandose con las dos siguiendole el paso

\- ¿vas a tomarlos? pregunto itsuki

-um.. ¿que cosa?

\- los consejos que te dio ese chico sobre conquista

-no veo por que lo haria itsuki le daria una mirada picara

\- para conquistarnos a miku o a mi. miku ganaria atencion esperando uns respuesta como si de eso dependiera si le seguiria hablando a yufuke o no

\- 1: nos acabamos de conocer intentar algo se me hace desesperado 2: no escuche una palabra de lo que me dijo ese tipo y 3: no me interesa. la respuesta de yufuke parecio sastifactoria una señal de esto era la sonrisa amplia de itsuki y la leve sonrisa de miku.

las clases continuaron hasta las clases de historia donde habia muchas cosas que destacar por ejemplo la profresora de cabello platinado que era la encargada de la clase era un demonio y yufuke recordo haberla visto en su pelea contra los soldados de hexa mrs rosswasso ¿era? no no rosswese no tampoco rossweisse ese era su nombre tambien miku parecia bastante interesada en la clase por lo que yufuke pudo ver todo iba normal hasta que mrs rossweisse hablo

-bien para terminar la clase quiero anunciar que vamos a realizar un trabajo sobre la historia japonesa en grupos que han sido sorteados con anterioridad estos son los grupos

-yufuke-itsuki-miku-ravel este ultimo no fue por sorteo ya que pense que seris bueno ordenar a las chicas nuevas con sus respectivos compañeros

yufuke abrio los ojos en sorpresa por como tercera vez en el dia y pudo escuchar las risas de vrai desde su mochila rapidamente pateo la mochila para calmar a aquel enano que tanto lo irritaba

las clases concluyeron y yufuke salia ultimo del salon por estar durmiendo iba en camino para ver a mira y contarlo sobre ese tal helix y que ese seria su proximo objetivo.por otro lado no se pudo sacar de la cabeza ese cosquilleo de la mañana algo le decia que era por esas nuevas compañeras no sabia la razon exacta pero tenia el presentimiento de que no eran normales.sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta voz electronica

-¿estas pensando en el cosquilleo que sentiste?

\- ¿como lo sabes? yufuke pregunto prestandole atencion a vrai por una vez

\- por que ese es tu "event sense" te permite detectar presencias , cuando algo esta apunto de pasar tambien te da una corazonada de algo o alguien ya sea buena o mala

\- vuelvo a preguntar ¿como lo sabes?

\- por que yo tambien tengo esa habilidad y senti lo mismo

\- veo fue la desinteresada respuesta de yufuke

\- ¡eres un hielo con patas!

\- silencio

luego yufuke entraria a la panaderia sahi y saludaria a mira con la mano recibiendo una sonrisa de esta

-¡yufu! te veo cansado ¿es por la escuela quizas?

\- si hoy fue agotador yufuke diria mientras daba antes un suspiro

\- ¿solo por que socializaste un poco ya es agotador? eres un invalido social yufuke gruñiria molesto ante el comentario de vrai

\- y tu eres mi rehen estupido enano

mira se sentiria curiosa por que la palabra socializar y yufuke no iban de la mano ella era consciente de que la personalidad fria y cerrada del peliazul aveces trato de hablar con el sobre eso para que sea mas abierto pero el cortaba la conversacion con un "no me interesa".segun ella sabia yufuke no siempre fue asi segun una vez en la que logro sacarle algo de su pasado antes del incidente el solo respondio que era diferente

-¿socializar? ¿de que me perdi? mira preguntaria

-no es nad..

-morningstar-sama tuvo que enseñarle la escuela a 2 chicas nuevas

-oh mira soltaria una risita para volverse hacia yufuke con una mirada picara

\- no digas nada yufuke daria una mirada molesta - hablemos de lo importante


	4. capitulo 3,2:el cazarrecompensas

despues de un rato yufuke le conto a mira lo ocurrido y sobre el nombre helix

\- helix mmmm me pregunto que puesto ocupa en hexa

-probablemente sea su lider por la manera en la que aquel soldado hablo de el

-si pero si es el lider significa 2 cosas 1: no va a ser facil llegar a el y 2: debe ser muy fuerte

\- mira tiene razon morningstar-sama

\- no es necesario llegar a el mira y vrai mirarian confunfidos

\- lo que quiero decir es que vamos a hacer que el venga a nosotros tenemos el primer paso que fue capturar a el enano

\- ¡yay! soy especial

\- silencio vrai agacharia la cabeza

\- ¿y entonces que sigue? justo cuando yufuke iba a responder sono una alarma proveniente de la laptop que estaba en la mesa

\- eso yufuke sacaria su pulsera electronica

\- ¿que significa esa alarma? vrai preguntaria

-significa que hay una energia extraña en la zona los drones que mira tiene por todo kuoh vigilan la zona

\- ¿como puede un dron rastrear energia?

\- le puse algo de magia yufuke intervendria

-bueno es hora de una nueva pelea yufu

\- si,me voy ¡transformation! yufuke gritaria con su pulsera ya puesta para aparecer sus traje y cambio de apariencia luego para que vrai creara un portal hacia la ubicacion

mientras en otro lugar itsuki estaba relajandose en una bañera sumergida en sus pensamientos

\- fue un buen dia por fin puede tener un poco de paz y alejarme de grigori ahora puedo divertirme todo lo que quiera pero no puedo olvidarme la mision que azzazel-sama me dio: descubrir quien es morningstar y informarselo suena algo facil pero a medida de que lo piensas es como buscar una aguja en un pajar meh me encargare de eso despues por ahora solo voy a divertirme molestando a ese chico yufuke itsuki pondria un dedo en su barbilla no se por que pero me llama mucho la atencion...

miku por otro lado estaba recostada en su cama con una cara vacia

\- parece que va a ser lo mismo de siempre todos en esa escuela se me acercaran por mi apariencia y cuando sepan mas de mi se alejaran o seran alejados por oni-sama michael-sama fue muy amable en dejar que me siga quedando el mundo humano pero con oni-sama aqui... no sere feliz no tendre amigos no tendre vida por tener que lidiar con sus exigencias miku iba a romper en lagrimas sus ojos se cristalizaron. ¿por que? ¿por que oni-sama no lo entiende? quiero tener una vida siempre en las escuelas en las que estuve oni-sama me ordenaba que estudiara y que lo demas no importaba y cuando lograba acercarme a alguien se alejaba al conocerme mejor ¿por que? ¿por que no le agrado a nadie? ¿por que las personas a las que supuestamente les agrado solo se acercan a mi por interes? espera ese chico yufuke no parecia ser asi...a quien engaño de una u otra forma no se acercara digo el parece ser alguien frio

-miku es hora de comer baja en este instante una voz gritaria

\- ya voy ... oni-sama

-deberias estar aqui morningstar me pagan bien por ti un hombre de pelo violeta y un pañuelo que cubre toda su cara excepto sus ojos verdes con una armadura color verde-violeta y zapatos con ruedas al puro estilo de los vaqueros

mientras se observa dos espadas en su funda colgando en su espalda ademas de dos pistolas en su cintura

\- ¿quien eres tu? se oyo a una voz decir el desconocido levanto la vista para ver a morningstar sobre un edificio saltando para ponerse frente a el

\- asi que tu eres morningstar mi nombre es red weapon me contrataron para eliminarte

-¿un cazarrecompensa? hablaria levantando una ceja

\- no me sorprende que hexa lo haya contratado se dice que es el mejor cazarrecompenzas en el inframundo un demonio muy capaz...

\- ¿el mejor cazarrecompensas?

-a si es ¿no es intimidante? vrai hablaria

\- no pero si esta en mi camino terminare con el

\- creo que no hace falta decir lo que va a pasar ahora pero por que no lo llevamos a un mejor escenario asi red weapon sacaria una tarjeta con un circulo magico en ella y la tiraria al suelo formando un gran circulo magico morningstar y vrai cerrarian los ojos

-eh? ¿en donde estamos? vrai pareceria confundido tras abrir los ojos y parpadear al ver una zona completamente rocosa

\- el inframundo murmurarria morningstar

\- asi es preparate morningstar este sera el escenario de tu muerte...

fin cap 3

**¡hola! en este capitulos se agregaron 2 ocs y ademas vengo a preguntar algo ¿pareja unica? o ¿harem? siendo cualquiera de las dos ya tengo resuelto la pareja unica pero si seria harem pongan personajes que les gustarian que esten**


	5. capitulo 4: viento de justicia

morningstar y red weapon estaban parados frente a frente en silencio con miradas frias este silencio fue cortado por el sonido de dos espadas rojas desenvaindandose morningstar se pondria en pose de pelea

\- no se por que te hexa quiere tu cabeza pero no me interesa pagan bien por tu sangre red weapon haria un corte frontal con su espada morningstar lo detuvo con su brazo morningstar daria un gruñido de dolor pero respondio rodeando de viento su brazo para despues liberar ese viente mandando a volar a red weapon

\- ¿magia de viento? no sabia que tambien podias usar eso vrai comentaria

\- es mi especialidad morningstar responderia

red weapon se levantaria y se lanzaria saltando sobre morningstar cruzando sus eespadas morningstar responderia lanzando una onda de viento con su puño chocando los ataques empujando a los dos yufuke rodearia sus puños de viento y se lanzaria al ataque.

\- es el momento red weapon murmuraria entrecerrando los ojos

¡slash! el sonido del corte de una espada retumbaria en lugar y la sangre se veia derramada en el suelo

\- q-que vrai tartamudiaria asustado mientras morningstar sostenia su brazo el cual recibio un corte,la sangre se derramaba en la abertura de su traje ahora roto

\- es rapido gruñiria morningstar

\- voy a confesarte algo mis espadas ganaron el color rojo que tienen debido a la sangre de mis victimas

-¡eso es aterrador!

morningstar tocaria el suelo con su dedo formando 2 circulos magicos al lados re red weapon apareciendo 2 tornados pero cuando morningstar levantaria la vista red weapon habia desaparecido

\- aqui estoy morningstar sentiria dos punzadas una que venia de sus mejillas movio sus ojos lentamente para observar una espada la otra punzada se sentia en su espalda por lo que adivino que ahi se encontraba la segunda espada

\- se acabo

yufuke rodearia su cuerpo de aire y lo liberaria alejando a red weapon para darse vuelta con una mirada severa

\- que molestos que son los humanos por eso me gusta matarlos

la mirada de morningstar se volvio sombria

-tu... ¿matas humanos por diversion?

red weapon se reiria un poco .

\- por supuesto una raza tan inferior no merece vida .morninsgtar apretaria un puño sus ojos reflejaban odio puro odio enojo una mirada de muerte se poso en ellos,el... odiaba a los demonios los odiaba con toda su alma recuerdos recuerdos vagaban su mente recuerdo de los dias de sufrimiento en el que hexa estaba involucrado y ademas lo que vivio despues... ese otro incidente en su vida que el solo sabia y fue el unico que lo vivio.

-¡te matare! yufuke gritaria ¡hare justicia por esos hunanos que mataste! ¡ te matare por involucrarte con hexa y por meterte en mi camino! pero mas importante ¡te matare por ser un demonio!

morningstar prepararia dos tornados

\- si es que puedes darme

morningstar gruñiria en molestia y lanzaria los tornados

\- asi como mis llamas son de venganza este viento es de justicia.

morningstar lanzaria los tornados mientras morningstar cerraba los ojos para sentir el viento que dejaban los movimientos de su oponente

-¡ahi esta! pensaria bloqueando las espada con sus manos para formar tornados en ellas y lanzandolos a una distancia muy peligrosa para red weapon

el cazarrecompensa saldria volando mientras sus espadas volaban lejos de el morningstar impulsaria un salto formando un tornado en sus pies para aterrizar sobre red weapon haciendo que escupa sangre morningstar agarria su rostro el cual ya no era cubierto por su mascara y la enterro contra el suelo empezando a correr hundiendola cada vez mas luego tiraria a red weapon hacia arriba conenctando un puño en su estomago mandandolo a volar red weapon daria una mirada fija

\- no tienes tus espadas se acabo

\- tal vez pero tengo esto red weapon sacaria sus pistolas y las dispararia dando en la rodilla de morningstar que soltaria un gruñido de dolor pero se impulsaria con un pie saltando para intentar conectar una patada red weapon prepararia un disparo morningstar rapidamente lanzaria una rafaga de viento que chocaria con la bala pero la bala no se detendria rozando con el hombro de mornigstar desiquilibrando su salto red weapon daria una patada haciendo que morningstar

choque contra una roca formando un crater en ella mientras la sangre brotaba de su cabeza,pierna y brazos

-¿que tienen esas balas? vrai entraria en panico

\- ma...gi...a. morningstar contestaria hablando lento pe...pe...ro todavia no puedo rendirme me queda un brazo que puedo usar esto sera el golpe definitivo

-¡que! ¿todavia quieres pelear? ¿que razones hay para eso? ¡larguemonos!

-tres

\- eh?

\- tres razones 1: irnos significaria huir de una pelea y yo no huyo 2: tengo que hacer justicia por esos humanos asesinados solo por diversion y 3: tengo que seguir con la pelea con hexa no solo por mi venganza sino por todos esas personas que sufririeron lo mismo que yo pero de esas personas esta la mas especial lissa la hermana de mira peleo por ella sobre todo.

una mirada de determinacion se posaria en sus ojos mientras se pondria de pie con dificultad red weapon apuntaria con sus dos pistolas yufuke empezaria a impulsarse con viento en sus pies lanzandose contra red weapon las balas se dispararian contra el rozandon contra el pero morningstar se movia con el viento alreredor de su cuerpo esquivando las balas una,dos,tres,cuatro balas fueron esquivadas morningstar estaria frente a red weapon que miro con los ojos abiertos morningstar conectaria un puño en su frente liberando el viento en el que traspasaria su cabeza como una bala haciendo que la sangre salga rapidamente morningstar caeria al suelo al lado de el

-rapido vamonos vrai formaria un portal en el suelo transportando a morningstar

mientras en cierto castillo el hombre rubio de gabardina roja y mascara se encontraba bebiendo un poco de vino cuando el hombre de cabello plateado y cabello gris se le acerco

\- helix-sama el combate de morningstar y red weapon finalizo,morningstar consiguio la victoria,red weapon fue asesinado

-lo se phantom,vi la pelea en tiempo real salio mejor de lo que esperaba morningstar expreso su odio a los demonios y asesino brutalmente a red weapon podemos usar eso a nuestro favor.

\- ¿que planea? phantom hablaria sorprendido.

\- simple filtramos el video de la pelea de morningstar por todo el inframundo asi verian que es una amenaza y seguramente se exparseria su nombre y eventualmente se consideraria una amenaza lo que llegaria a oidos de los mayores reyes demonios que convocarian una reunion a las otras facciones

-pero las otras facciones no tienen razon para atacar a morningstar

-si,si la tienen no se si estas enterado pero las tres facciones estan en medio de un tratado de paz asi que probablemente se alien en contra de morningstar

-eso signfica

-si,la proxima pelea que veremos sera morningstar contra las 3 facciones.

**¡hola! aca la conclusion de la pelea morningstar vs red weapon conjunto una pista de la proxima pelea obviamente que no sera una pelea LITERAL de morningstar vs las 3 facciones pero sera una guerra de angeles,angeles caidos y demonios contra solo un humano ademas de una sorpresa bastante interesante.sin mas me despido **


	6. capitulo 5: la twin mitic force

pov normal

yufuke salio del portal apareciendo en casa de mira rapidamente se sacaria la pulsera y se apoyaria contra una pared

-¡yufu! mira gritaria agitada

-no te preocupes mira e..stoy bien

-¡nada de eso! ¡mirate! ¡voy a vendarte ahora mismo!

yufu se levantaria gruñiendo por el dolor el chico abrio un cajon y tomo un cuchillo con el cual introdujo en su pierna hurgando un poco

-ahi esta tsk un pequeño gruñido de dolor se escucho antes de ser retirada una bala luego mira llegaria con un botiquin y sano un poco las heridas de yufuke ademas de vendarlas,yufuke agradeceria mucho que mira haya estudiado medicina y podia ayudarlo con sus heridas

-listo yawn tengo sueño ¿quieres quedarte?

\- si,¿puedo ir a ver a lissa? mira lo miro y sonrio

-claro aver si puedes hacerla dormir.

yufuke asintiria y subiria unos escalones

se pondria frente a una puerta marron y la golpearia .

-lissa soy yo yufu ¿puedo pasar? yufuke sabia que nadie responderia pero tenia ese habito luego abrio la puerta y sus ojos

se pusieron inmediatamente tristes lissa tenia la respiracion pesada seguia en su posicion habitual rodillas flexionadas brazos alreredor de ellas y ojos sin vida parecia que lissa habia tenido otra pesadilla

\- lissa todo va a estar bien yufuke tomaria sus suaves manos

-estoy aqui me escuchas soy tu amigo soy yufu todo va a estar bien el sufrimiento acabo ya no estamos en ese lugar yo me estoy encargando de que las personas que nos hicieron eso paguen me escuchas lissa estoy peleando por ti,por nosotros. mira puedo usar la magia yufuke haria aparecer fuego azul en su mano y pudo jurar ver brillo en los ojos de lissa,de repente lissa se tranquilizo y cerro lentamente sus ojos yufuke casi al mismo tiempo caeria al suelo durmiendose

-yufu... es mi amigo

yufuke abriria lentamente los ojos se dio cuenta de que habia dormido en el suelo pero por lograr tranquilizar a lissa valia la pena camino hasta la bañera tenia que ducharse por suerte siempre traia ropa en su mochila por si dormia en casa de mira.

se desvistio lentamente logrando ver su cuerpo,no era nada escultural pero era bastante diferente de lo que seria su edad normal por eso intentaba ocultarlo lo mas que se pudiera vio detenidamente su cuerpo ya se habia retirado las vendas observando que las cicatrices que se hizo ayer "una mas para el monton" murmurarria viendo todas la heridas y cicatrices que tenia su abdomen su pecho sus brazos cerca de sus codos algunas eran por las peleas siendo morningstar y otras... debido a el pasado.le repugnaban odiaba esas cicatrices cada que las veia recordaba

-¡fallaste!

-¡fallaste!

-¡fallaste!

yufuke se despabilo rapidamente y se mojo la cara termino su ducha. se seco y vistio preparo las cosas para la academia

bajo para ver a mira colocando un plato sobre la mesa

-buenos dias diria yufuke con un bostezo

-buenos dias yufu ¿dormiste bien?

-si... yufuke apartaria la vista

\- ¿le hablaste? ¿no?

\- si

\- ¿te respondio? mira preguntaria con esperanza

\- no yufu diria agachando la cabeza mira pondria una mano en su hombro para calmarlo

\- pero lograste tranquilizarla ¿de que le hablaste?

\- solo le dije que no estaba sola y que era su amigo yufuke le daria un mordisco a su desayuno

\- y ademas le mostre mi magia mira levanto la cabeza sorprendida.

\- ¿reacciono?

\- pude jurar ver un brillo en sus ojos yufuke daria una leve sonrisa ante ese recuerdo

\- bien,ya me voy yufuke tomaria sus cosas y se despidiria de mira con la mano

\- ¿vamos a la escuela? una voz electronica pregunto yufuke frunciria el seño

\- ¿te metiste en mi mochila cuando estaba hablando con mira?

\- me descubriste

\- bien solo mantente callado

\- no,solo quiero hablar de algo

\- de que mierda quieres hablar yufuke estaba irritado

-hey tranquilo lo que queria hablar es de ti tengo que saber mas de mi secuestrador ¿no?

\- ¿que quieres saber?

\- ¿por que el nombre morningstar? digo podias haberte hecho llamar algo mas genial como"superhuman" o, o tambien. el secuestrador eso te queda mejor

\- 1: no te interesa 2: no soy un superheroe ya te lo dije 3:termino con esta conversacion ahora

yufuke notaria a miku caminando delante de el intentaria apartar su vista pero inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en ella de nuevo ¿que era eso? algo en su interior le decia que no la pierda de vista no por algo malo sino por algo que ni el podia explicar ¿le gustaba? no,eso era imposible apenas se conocian ademas el es terrible con las mujeres ¿mujeres? ¿que mujeres habia en su vida? bueno enrealidad habia mujeres como personas en su vida solo eran dos penso en mira ella es hermosa yufuke permitio que un rubor se asomara en sus mejillas pero nop ella era mayor que el aunque ella bromeaba con el aveces de forma picara una relacion asi no era posible luego penso en lissa su sonrojo volvio en mayor proporcion esto era facil de pensar una relacion asi es IMPOSIBLE en el estado de lissa,si era hermosa con ese pelo corto blanco como las nubes esos ojos azules como el cielo,¡pero que estaba pensando en eso ahora! morningstar no tenia tiempo para el romance cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su asiento mientras una mano se agitaba frente a el

-yufuke. ¿yufuke estas bien? estuviste como un zombie como por 2 minutos itsuki habia hablado

-si,solo estaba pensando no hay nada malo. itsuki sonrio mientra se daba vuelta balanceando su hermoso pelo corto de color rosa

las clases finalizaron normalmente excepto que itsuki abrumo al peliazul con sus preguntas yufuke no entendia que queria de el con tantas preguntas pero le dio menor importancia y se dirigio a su casa

en el inframundo las tres grandes facciones estaban reunidas por el enorme panico que se habia generado al ver la pelea de morningstar contra el mejor cazarrecompensas del inframundo red weapon alli se encontraban sirzechs lucifer junto al sequito de su hermana rias ,la maou serafall y tambien su hermana sona junto a su reina tsubaki por parte de los demonios azzazel estaba presente por parte de los angeles caidos y michael por los angeles junto a un joven de cabello negro con un mechon rubio y ojos dorados.sirzechs fue el primero en hablar

\- gracias a todos por venir,creo que ya todos tienen una idea de por que convoque a esta o deberan estar enterados en el inframundo y no me sorprende que en el paraiso o en grigori haya circulado informacion de alguien llamado morningstar todos asintirian

-bien en el video que se circulo por todo el inframundo se veia como este sujeto expresaba su odio hacia los demonios

michael intervino

\- es cierto que morningstar expreso odio hacia ustedes y asesino cruelmente a ese cazarrecompensas sin embargo ¿es realmente una amenaza?.

\- no lo se con exactitud pero se veia que tenia dominio en magia de viento diria sirzechs

\- no solo de viento interrumpiria rias

-¿que quieres decir?

\- el dia que me avisaste que habia soldados de hexa en mi territorio morningstar aparecio y fulmino a esos soldados con lo que parecia ser fuego azul

\- ¿experto en magia de viento y usuario de fuego azul? azzazel sudaria frio sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta llamando la atencion de todos

\- ¿es algo malo? serafall preguntaria

\- creo que si

\- ¿como que crees? hablaria el muchacho de pelo negro junto a michael

\- reki-san calmate michael calmaria la atmosfer

\- h-hay una leyenda azzazel hablaria nervioso algo que intranquilizo a todos por que el normalmente es despreocupado.

\- la leyenda de la twin mitic force una sacred gear tan poderosa que esta al nivel de una longinius y quiza superarla

todos entrarian en panico sabiendo lo que azzazel iba a decir

-el dominio de viento y fuego azul significan una cosa... el phoenix sagrado skynd y el eraser dragon leonidas estan dentro de morningstar

el ambiente se silencio

\- ¿q-que deberiamos hacer? reki preguntaria

\- yo propongo unirnos para capturar a morningstar y conocer bien sus objetivos

pero si las cosas se complican deberiamos...

\- entiendo quieres deshacerte de el azzazel diria supongo que puedo apoyar con algunos de mis plebeyos.

\- lo mismo michael hablaria

sirzechs asintiria

\- si no funciona permitanme intentar reki hablaria.

\- ¿estas seguro? no querras que miku se preocupe michael diria.reki negaria con la cabeza

\- estare bien.

koneko entrecerraria los ojos ante el nombre miku ¿no era ese el nombre de su nueva compañera?

-si este plan no funciona tengo a uno de mis angeles caidos en busca de la identidad de mornigstar azzazel hablaria

\- eso esta muy bien pero por ahora enfoquemonos en el plan actual

\- ¿como lo atraeremos? sona hablaria cuando gano la atencion de todos se acomodo las gafas y prosiguio

\- morningstar solo pelea con hexa o alguien que trabaje para ellos.

\- facil esperaremos a que aparezca para emboscarlo sirzechs diria

todo estarian de acuerdo y se retiraria

yufuke estaba reposando su cabeza mira le habia mostrado un video que capturaron sus drones donde se veia que el inframundo estaba en panico debido a su pelea y que seguramente tenga a las 3 facciones contra el.

¿seran las 3 facciones contra un humano eh?


	7. 6:morningstar y una pelea bíblica

yufuke se encontraba caminando en direccion a la escuela con vrai en su mochila

\- hehe vrai reiria pero yufuke lo ignoraria

-jaja vrai reriria un poco mas fuerte yufuke suspiraria.

-¿que es tan gracioso?

\- nada vrai pondria una mano en su boca para contener sus carcajadas

\- es solo que estoy revisando un sitio web del inframundo donde te odian,dicen cosas como que eres un monstruo o que pareces una piña con el color de tu pelo o que ...

\- ya puedes parar

vrai entrecerraria los ojos

\- no me digas que te importa ¿estoy hiriendo tus sentimientos? oh espera ¿tienes sentimientos? vrai hecharia varias carcajadas

-si si lo que sea solo callate.

\- si sheeesh maldito gruñon asi vrai se meteria en la mochila

\- buenos dias yufuke-kun yufuke giro en direccion de donde provenia la voz y vio a itsuki sonriendole apoyada contra una pared dandole sorbos a un cafe

-buenos dias yufuke voltearia y seguiria su camino pero noto pasos a su lado

\- ¿que haces? yufuke le preguntaria a itsuki

\- caminar contigo ¿que mas?

-¿me esperaste para eso? yufuke le daria una mirada inexpresiva itsuki soltaria una risita

\- bueno no se donde vives a si que fue mejor idea esperarte desde aqui

\- no se si fue una buena idea mira a tu alreredor yufuke dira en tono aburrido.

itsuki miraria y veria todas las miradas de muerte que se le daban a yufuke de hecho todos los estaban mirando

-llamas mucho la atencion a itsuki se le ocurrio una idea,agarro el brazo de yufuke ganandose una mirada de el.

\- veo que no te gusta llamar la atencion ¿me equivoco?

\- no, tienes razon ¿pero a ti?

\- no me molesta itsuki apretaria mas el agarre .

\- a mi de la mismo pero prefiriria que no hagas esto itsuki se reiria y desprenderia el agarre

yufuke entraria a su salon junto a itsuki y se sentaria en su asiento al lado de miku

miku por otro lado tenia ojos tristeza que sabia disimular ahora resultaba que su hermano estaba planeando una estrategia para combatir con ese criminal buscado en el inframundo morningstar.esto le molestaba su hermano no la dejaba conectarse con la gente pero el podia arriesgar su vida y irse cuando queria

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos sorpresivamente por yufuke

\- hey ankami miku ¿no es asi? ¿te encuentras bien? te veo distraida en especial en esta clase,yufuke no sabia por que pero algo de el sentia que tenia que hablar con el anque fuera un desastre con las personas

miku se sorprendio por la repentina preocupacion penso que queria algo de ella,pero por su expresion seria y el casi identificable tono de preocupacion real

-si e-estoy bien pero por que lo de en especial en esta clase

\- bueno yo me duermo en todas las clases en especial en historia pero las veces que no lo hago observo que estas muy atenta yufuke diria apoyando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-pero no me hagas caso puedo equivocarme

miku sonreiria mentalmente este chico no parecia ser alguien malo ni interesado, su dia se habia alegrado solo con esta conversacion seguro que yufuke no sabia lo mucho que habia hecho por ella con solo una pregunta...

era hora del almuerzo y una alarma desperto a yufuke

-hey tonto despierta hay soldados de hexa en la zona, yufuke se levantaria de golpe y saldria corriendo

\- oye oye ¿adonde vamos?

\- a donde nadie nos vera el techo de la escuela .

yufuke llego a la azotea , saco su pulsera y se la coloco de golpe apareciendo un portal cortesia de vrai

morningstar apareceria en un edificio alto donde vio algo diferente estos soldados de hexa estaban mas encapuchados de lo normal y llevaban una mascara que cubria su cara completa algo que no pasaba con los soldados normales el entrecerro los ojos esto parecia una trampa

-morningstar ¿no es asi? deja presentarme el hombre levanto su capucha y mascarara para revelar a un joven de pelo gris y ojos color amarillo con un traje negro camisa blanca y corbata roja el otro individuo era una chica de cabello violeta y ojos del mismo color llevaba una blusa mitad negra mitad blanca y medias largas con el mismo patron en su pecho tenia un peto de metal

\- mi nombre es phantom soy el duque de hexa dijo el hombre de traje

\- yo soy ixchel la duqueza de hexa

morningstar se pondria en pose de pelea ixchel se reiria

\- hoy no somos tus oponentes,daria una sonrisa macabra para mostrar una tarjeta con un circulo magico en ella y lanzarla al piso

-es lo mismo que uso red weapon penso morningstar

asi un enorme circulo magico apareceria y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una especie de campo de batalla antiguo con un monton de pilares en sus esquinas. noto que habia una barrera magica muy potente por lo que no podria escapar,vrai tambien notaria esto y entraria en panico

-¡estamos encerrados! vrai agitaria los brazos

morningstar no diria nada esperando que sucesa algo mas miro a su alreredor pero no habia ruta de escape tres circulos magicos aparecieron mostrando 3 grupos el primero que era el de mayor personas eran demonios el segundo era de angeles caidos el cual era menor al de los demonios pero todavia eran bastante y el tercero eran algunos angeles

\- hexa nos tendio una trampa

\- eh? vrai se dirigiria a morningstar

\- filtraron el video de mi pelea con red weapon para alterar las cosas asi se me consideraria una amenaza pero eso no es todo,las 3 facciones deben saber algo que yo no, probablemente una sacred gear

-tsk son muchos contra nosotros ¿estas seguro?

-no es como si hubiera otra opcion ademas vamos a tener espectadores mornigstar señalaria una pantalla de magia que parecia filmar todo

\- ¡hexa encuentra esto como entretenimiento!

\- si me trajeron aqui no solo para diversion sino por que sabian que las 3 facciones intentarian algo en cuanto me mostrara por aqui

\- ¡y pensar que todo fue por ese cazarrecompensas!

-lo que tambien fue obra de hexa morningstar penso

-¿ya terminaron de hablar? morningstar nuestra orden es derrotarte y capturarte.

\- entonces vengan si se creen capaz morningstar provocaria

asi los demonios atacarian con poder demoniaco los angeles caidos con sus lanzas de luz los angeles harian lo propio con su poder de la luz.morningstar haria una barrea de fuego azul protegiendose de los ataques luego usaria su magia de viento creando una gran rafaga de viento

empujando a los angeles que venian de frente formaria fuego en su mano derecha y lo lanzaria para dispersarlos sin percatarse de que dos angeles caidos venian por atras yufuke reaccionaria con una patada en el pecho y liberaria viento en su pierna libre mandando a volar al segundo caido luego morningstar fue impactado por energia demoniaca y recibio una lanza de luz en la espalda escupiendo sangre mientras magia de luz impactaba contra el formando una pequeña explosion mientras humo tambien se formaba

\- ¡lo tenemos! uno de ellos grito pero su emocion se hizo pedazos cuando del humo salieron disparadas varias llamaradas azules en su direccion dando en varios objetivos los angeles lograron crear escudos de luz protegiendo a varios aliados y a ellos mismos cuando el humo se disipo morningstar tenia las mangas de su traje rotas mientras tenia una linea de sangre en sus labios sus ojos demostraban una furia que no les gusto a sus oponentes morninsgar se impulso con uno de sus brazos usando llamas mientras que en el otro brazo era rodeado por un tornado rapidamente una lluvia de lanzas de luz se dirigio en su direccion el las repelio liberando viento de su brazo libre luego crearia un tornado contra los angeles caidos mandandolos contra el suelo morningstar dejaria de impulsarse con sus llamas y se lanzaria arriesgadamente contra los angeles esquivando en el aire los proyectiles de magia por parte de los guerreros demoniacos los angeles crearon un gran escudo de luz entre todos. cargaria todo su poder magico en sus brazos usando fuego y viento en sus brazos formaria un tornado en su brazo izquierdo que juntaria con el derecho envuelto en llamas azules asi lanzando un majestuoso tornado de fuego azul que romperia el escudo de luz eliminando a los angeles ahora solo quedaban los demonios morningstar caeria al suelo de rodillas respirando pesadamente

los lideres de las 3 facciones veian en asombro como morningstar se desenvolvio en la pelea y combino ambas magias

\- sin duda es un peleador increible para su edad aparente michael rompio el silencio

\- pero parece agotado serafall tranquilizaria

\- solo nos queda ver sirzechs comentaba mientras daba un suspiro

azzazel solo se mantuvo callado

morningstar se paro en su rodilla mientras su respiracion se hacia mas pesada cada segundo

-hey ¿que ocurre? vrai hablaria preocupado

\- mi poder magico se agoto, podria pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en esta situacion pero con el numero que son no es una opcion viable

vrai pareceria que estaba pensando algo y parecio decidirse

\- hay una ultima opcion no pense comentartela por que vi que eras alguien preparado en combate.

\- ve al grano

\- hay algo que puedes hacer se llama "power connection" solo tenemos que entrar a una dimension de bolsillo que creare pero no por mas de 2 minutos de esa manera obtendras una "element gear"

-¿"element gear"? morningstar preguntaria mientras rodaria en el suelo esquivando los ataques de magia que se le mandaban

\- las element gear son sacred gear encerradas en la dimension de bolsillo a la cual te voy a llevar fueron creadas y encerradas ahi por mis amigos y yo de manera de que si logras obtener una del mar de energia prensente en la dimension se activara al instante

-bien no hay otra alternativa hagamoslo

-vrai juntaria las manos y una fisura purpura aparecio morningstar se lanzo hacia ella

\- ¿escapo? azzazel cuestionaria

los guerreros demoniacos observaban en confusion mientras que morningstar y vrai. se encontraban en una dimension de bolsillo donde no habia mas que un oceano de energia azul/violeta morninagtar tardaria en acomodarse pero logro hacerlo

-¡hazlo ahora morningstar controla el flujo de poder!

morningstar meteria su mano en el oceano de energia y un sonido de dolor se escapo por sus labios tras la gran presion que sintio en su mano .

-¡resiste morningstar!

-tengo tres razones para hacer esto 1:seguire adelante y me vengare de hexa 2:le demostrare a los demonios que los humanos no somos inferiores

3: voy a recuperar la sonrisa de lissa

-¡ahoraa!

-¡power connection! la voz de morningstar resonaria por todo el campo de batalla

fin cap 6


	8. capitulo 7: morningstar vs clan gremory

¡power connection! la voz de morningstar resonaria por todo el campo de batalla

-¿power connection? helix abriria los ojos no esperaba que esto sucediera

\- ¿que es eso? serafall diria

\- no lo se...pero morningstar regreso a la pelea sirzechs comentaria

mientras morningstar saldria de la dimension de bolsillo sus manos brillaban de color verde y aparecia dos guanteletes de color verde esmeralda y toques de amarillo tambien

\- ¡exodo egiptian power! asi de los guanteletes saldrian dos cuchillas de color esmeralda en cada guantelete

-¡bien! conseguiste la exodo force armor la element gear de viento esta inspirada en la fuerza egipcia antigua

los guerreros demoniacos se lanzarian al ataque en conjunto,morningstar entrecerraria los ojos y formaria dos orbes de color verde en sus manos .

-!emerald speed counter! morningstar lanzaria los orbes impactando en los guerreros que no sintieron el mas minimo dolor

\- ¡que! ¡no funciono! estan ilesos

\- parece que esa no es la idea morningstar hablo vrai se fijo y vio que los demonios se movian mas lentamente

-reduciste su velocidad! como se esperaba de ti morningstar-sama usar la habilidad de una element gear al instante

\- ¡otra vez! ¡emerald speed counter! dos orbes saldrian disparados de nuevo y la los demonios se movian mas lento todavia

\- esto es perfecto para combates contra mas de dos guerreros vrai diria

morningstar.se lanzaria y aprovecho los movimientos lentos de sus oponentes para cortar sus cuellos y pechos con las 4 cuchillas que tenian sus guanteletes

-¡gahh! la sangre se derramaba

-¿como se puso tan veloz derrepente? uno grito

\- no,yo no aumente mi velocidad sino que disminui la suya.

-¡bastardo! uno atacaria con poder demoniaco morningstar solo se cubriria con uno de sus guanteletes

-creo que es hora del golpe de gracia morningstar diria con una seriedad y frialdad extrema¡emeral speed counter! los orbes se lanzarian nuevamente reduciendo la velocidad de los demonios morningstar prepararia sus cuchillas y debido a la lentitud de sus oponente logro realizar varios cortes rapidamente

-¡exodo close! el ataque final genero una pequeña explosion en cada demonio derrumbandolos

morningstar caeria al suelo desapareciendo los guanteletes

-felicidades hiciste una masacre bastante mixta vrai comentaria sarcasticamente

\- no tenia otra opcion

-¿como salimos de aqui?

-huh,no lo se morningstar hablaria con sinceridad

pov issei

estabamos apunto de ir a la ubicacion de morningstar buchou planea hacerlo nuestro aliado para que pelee del lado de su clan,esto no me gusta nada si ese tipo odia a los demonios dudo que acepte pero no puedo cuestionar a buchou

\- ya saben el plan morningstar esta agotado por lo que no sera muy dificil vencerlo pero en caso de una complicacion no olviden nuestro plan

-¡si buchou! respondimos al unisono

pov normal

morningstar se encontraba reposando bastante tranquilo mientras vrai era totalmente lo opuesto estaba inquieto y movia sus manos de forma extraña

un brillo llamo la atencion de los dos era nada mas ni nada menos que un circulo magico del que salio una chica de cabello carmesi morningstar ya sabia de quien se trataba

-rias gremory morningstar escupio y se levanto para quedar frente a frente con el grupo gremory .

\- ¿que quieren? morningstar diria con una expresion fria que hizo estremecer a todos

rias se compomdria y daria una sonrisa

-un trato,pelearas contra el que elijas de mi sequito y si gano seras nuestro aliado si pierdo rompere la barrera magica para que te puedas ir

-¿que hace rias? sirzechs se alteraria serafall lo calmaria

\- espera sirzechs dejemos que todo fluya y si las cosas van para mal intervendras azzazel hablaria

sirzechs le daria una mirada de enojo pero se sento de mala gana

-hoh parece que la fiesta continua helix estaba sonriendo.

\- todavia me sorpende que haya sobrevivido a eso ixchel parecia molesta

-¿y bien? ¿cual es tu decision?.

\- acepto pero no voy a pelear con un solo miembro de tu sequito sino con tu clan completo la expresion de morningstar se volvio sorprendentemente mas fria

vrai le daria una mirada de ¿estas loco?

rias estaba congelada ¿habia dicho que queria enfrentarlos a todos? ¿con su condicion?

-bien pero despues no te arrepientas. dice rias

-tranquila yo no sere la que se arrepientas los ojos de morningstar se cargaron de odio tras decir eso

\- ¡koneko! rias ordenaria la mencionada asintiria y se lanzaria al ataque mientras rossweise cargaba ataques magicos

\- no esta mal me distraen con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mientras lanzan ataques a distancia morningstar pensaria

morningstar repeleria a koneko con una rafaga de viento empujandola mientras esquivaba los ataques magicos de rossweisse luego lanzaria unas llamas en forma de linea para separar a el resto del sequito gremory luego manipularia el fuego encerrando a gasper y a asia que eran los que no peleaban koneko le lanzo un puñetazo pero morningstar lo detuvo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara ademas de aplicar un poco de viento en su puño para aumentar el daño,koneko salio volando estrellando contra unos pilares

-¡koneko! exclamarian todos

kiba y xenovia se lanzarian a la vez

-¡exodo force! los guanteletes esmeraldas aparecieron

-¡emerald speed counter! los dos obes se lanzarian a kiba y xenovia que empuñaban sus espadas. haciendolos mas lentos

\- ¡emerald speed counter! su velocidad se reducio de nuevo,si no me equivoco la velocidad es la caracteristica principal de un caballero

luego usaria las cuchillas de sus guanteletes para confrontar ambas espadas chocandolas haciendo que un fuerte sonido metalico resone mientras akeno abriria un circulo magico donde caerian rayos rossweisse haria lo propio con proyectiles de magia

morningstar sudaria frio e-electricidad pensaria para si mismo mientras los proyectiles impactaban en el mandandolo a volar

-no,no puedo distraerme por el pasado tengo que ganar morningstar se limpiaria un poco de polvo

morningstar usaria su velocidad para llegar hasta akeno usando su poder de viento para crear un tornado enfrente de ella impactando

-eso fue un poco mas fuerte de lo normal...murmuraria para si mismo

-eso es por que se aumento tu magia gracias a exodo force.

morningstar revisaria si akeno estaba vencida y asi era usaria sus flamas para contraatacar la magia de rossweisse formando una explosion luego volveria a activar exodo force haciendo aparecer los guanteletes de nuevo,kiba activaria su balance breaker lanzandose hacia morningstar este crearia una rafaga de viento repeliendolo un poco para lanzarse al ataque. usando sus cuchillas para enfrentar a la espada sacrodemoniaca de kiba el ruido del metal sonaria de nuevo morningstar le daria un rodillazo a kiba haciendolo escupir sangre para darle un puñetazo en la nuca provocando que choque contra el suelo agrietandola un poco

\- no sirve de nada usar bien una espadas si no tienes otros medios de ataque. morningstar diria mientras agarraba a kiba y lo levantaba tomando su cara

rossweisse entraria en panico y lanzaria varios proyectiles hacia morningstar,morningstar lanzaria a kiba en direccion de los proyectiles de rossweisse usandolo como escudo haciendo que el reciba el ataque una explosion se formo morningstar se movio hacia xenovia que todavia estaba muy lenta y le dio una patada haciendo que pierda su espada dejandola con la guardia baja para hacerle un corte en su brazo dejandola fuera de combate luego desactivaria exodo force y encenderia su brazo derecho con llamas azules mirando hacia rossweise que retrocedio luego lanzo sus llamas mientras ella lanzaba un ataque magico ambos ataques chocarian y una nueva explosion surgiria rossweisse sacaria sus alas para seguir con sus ataques magicos .

-hmmm su poder magico es admirable morningstar diria en voz baja

sirzechs estaba perplejo morningstar estaba derrotando a un sequito completo no solo eso estaba derrotando a el sequito de su hermana

morningstar toco el suelo formando dos tornados para protegerse de los ataques magicos de rossweisse mientras cargaba fuego los ataques cesaron y morningstar aprovecho para lanzar una potente llamarada impactando en la valkyria acabandola rias cargo energia demoniaca y la lanzo lo mas rapido que pudo morningstar salto para atras y lo esquivo luego lanzaria dos bolas de fuego rias uso su poder de destruccion una pequeña explosion se formo issei activaria su sacred gear apareciendo sus guanteletes

\- ya veo quiere transferir su poder, no suceder morningstar. lanzaria una ola de llamas hacia rias esta intentaria cubrirse pero no logro nada y cayo vencida

-¡buchou! issei exclamaria luego miraria a su alreredor asia y gasper estaban encerrados en esa prision de llamas no podian hacer nada todo dependia de el

-¡balance breaker del dragon gales! asi la armadura de color carmesi apareceria

-parece que termine con tu ama,veamos que tienes. dragon emperador rojo...

fin cap 7


	9. capitulo 8:morningstar vs issei

issei habia entrado en el balance breaker y estaba parado frente a morningstar

\- este tipo es el dragon emperador rojo mas vale tener cuidado vrai advirtiria

-si,el dueño de la boosted gear no es broma independientemente de quien sea

-¡boost! issei empezaria y se lanzaria al ataque

-¡empezo fuerte! vrai diria.

morningstar cubrio su brazo derecho de llamas y el izquierdo con un tornado y se lanzo al ataque chocando puños creando varias ondas de choque issei utilizaria su cola agarrar un pie de morningstar desiquilibrandolo seguido de una patada en el brazo empujandolo hacia atras morningstar lanzaria varias llamaradas

-¡dragon shoot! issei diria mientras su ataque chocaba contra una llamarada de morningstar aunque su llamarada no se repelio por lo que solo la esquivo,morningstar crearia dos tornados issei volveria a esquivar y le daria un puñetazo en el estomago seguido de varios golpes en la cara luego lo mandaria a volar con una patada

-¡gah! morningstar escupiria sangre

-parece que hay que ser mas serio ¡exodo force! los guanteletes esmeraldas aparecerian

mientras en la escuela itsuki veia el asiento vacio junto a miku que era perteneciente a yufuke

-donde se metio ahora que lo pienso faltan el y esa chica koneko que por lo que se es parte del clan gremory...¿estas escondiendo algo yufuke?.

miku solo miraba de reojo el asiento a su lado con decepcion ella esperaba platicar con yufuke mucho mas hoy...

morningstar se lanzo cuerpo a cuerpo con isse mientras forzejeaban con sus manos los dos empezaron a chocar rodillazos morningstar le dio un cabezazo a issei y realizo un corte en forma de x con sus cuchillas issei retrocederia y daria un gruñido de dolor ¡boost! volveria a duplicar su poder lanzandose con un rodillazo en la cara para darle varios puñetazos a morningstar mientras iba empujandolo cada vez mas con sus ataques

-¡ise-kun tu puedes! animaria asia

-¡emerald speed counter! morningstar lanzaria ambos orbes relentizando a issei luego conectaria un puñetazo que no haria mucho efecto por lo que lanzaria dos potentes tornados que darian de lleno y estrellarian a issei contra unos escombros

morningstar respiraria pesadamente .issei saldria disparado de nuevo hacia morningstar que se cubrio usando sus brazos issei lanzaria una rafaga de golpes de los que morningstar se cubriria pero una patada en el estomago lo dejaria con la guardia baja para un gran puñetazo. estrellandolo contra una pared

-¡mierda! vrai maldiceria

\- usemoslo morningstar diria con su respiracion mas pesada que antes

-¿que cosa?

-el power connection es lo unico que nos queda

-e-estas seguro podrias perder un brazo

-tengo otro ahora hazlo

-s-si vrai juntaria sus manos y la fisura purpura apareceria morningstar entraria en ella issei miraba confundido

en la dimension de bolsillo morningstar se encontraba con un mar de energia mas potente

-la marea de energia es mas potente la element gear que saques sera fuerte

-es todo lo que necesito oir morninsgtar sumergiria su mano en la marea gruñiendo por la presion que sentia su mano en este momente pero la hundiria para apretar su mano y sacarla

-¡power connection! morningstar saldria de la fisura una luz amarilla lo cubriria

-¡gladiator force! un escudo de color celeste y amarillo junto a una espada del mismo color aparecerian en las manos de morningstar .

-¡bien! la gladiator force armor es una element gear de luz inspirada en el poder de los romanos antiguo ¡ve morningstar-sama!

issei atacaria con varios puñetazos que morningstar evitaria protegiendose con su escudo

-¡absorption! morningstar exclamaria y una luz amarilla brillaria en el escudo issei seguia atacando sin pensar morningstar le daria una patada para repelerlo. y retrocederia

-¡voy a terminar con esto! diria morningstar tanto el como issei se lanzarian

-¡transfer! morningstar tocaria su espada con el escudo y la espada empezo a brillar en amarillo y se lanzo con mas fuerza

-!haaaah¡ issei exclamaria.

-¡final lightcut! morningstar gritaria

¡slash! el sonido del corte de una espada retumbaria formando una explosion atras de morningstar issei quedaria con su armadura destruida y caeria al suelo con un corte evidente en el pecho

-¿q-que? parecia que el emperador rojo tenia la ventaja michael dijo

-no nunca la tuvo sirzecha hablaria ganandose la atencion de todos

-morningstar lo calculo bastante bien el sabia que la resolucion de la pelea se daria por una confrontacion frontal y por eso uso la habilidad de la exodo armor suya para relentizar a issei luego uso el poder de esa nueva arma que obtuvo para absorber los ataques de ise-kun y devolverlos con el doble de potencia debido a que lo habia relentizado antes le gano la carrera a ise-kun por 1 segundo en esa confrontacion

todos se quedarian sin palabras morningstar era realmente alguien muy habil

todo el clan gremory empezo a levantarse para ver a issei tendido en el suelo con un charco de su sangre,morningstar liberaria a gasper y a asia de la prision de fuego

-¡ise! asia correria donde estaba issei y empezaria a curarlo

morningstar se volveria hacia rias

-perdiste asi que no solo no sere tu aliado sino que romperas esta barrera para que pueda largarme

rias hizo lo pedido y rompio la barrera con magia de destruccion.

morningstar se daria la vuelta para irse pero rossweisse lo detuvo

-¡espera! exclamo para la sorpresa de todos y ganandose una mirada de morningstar .

-¿por que no atacaste a asia o a gasper y solo decidiste encerrarlos?

\- no podian defenderse fue lo unico que dijo morningstar par desaparecer por un portal cortesia de vrai dejando pensando a todos

morningstar apareceria en un portal en casa de mira que ya habia cerrado su negocio,yufuke retiraria su pulsera y caeria tendido en el suelo,mira se que daria mirando sin moverse

-¡que esperas ayudalo!,despues te cuento todo vrai diria.mira correria para asistir a yufuke y colocarlo en su cama

vrai le explico la trampa de hexa el plan de las 3 facciones y la pelea con el clan gremory.

-la situacion se torno complicada eh

\- si pero morningstar-sama lo manejo muy bien fue increible como peleo con todo el clan gremory vrai diria esto haciendo poses extrañas

mira soltaria una risita y miraria el techo con una sonrisa

-realmente se esfuerza pero no quiero que pierda su vida peleando contra hexa tengo que hablar con el... mira pensaria

yufuke se encontraba encerrado gritos y gritos se escuchaban la desesperacion era lo que abundaba,el peliazul estaba asustado algo que no estaba en mucho tiempo**asustado **trato de forcejear las cadenas que lo mantenian prisionero...

inutil eso era inutil...

no podia escapar...

nadie vendria ...

iba a morir...

sus ojos estaban humedos eran esas...

**lagrimas**,lagrimas corrian por su cara su

su desesperacion aumento cuando una criatura parecida a un perro iba acercandose a el con los colmillos bien afilados yufuke lo conocia bien era un cerbero...

su desesperacion volvio a aumentar cuando forcejeo las cadenas con mas fuerza incluso mas de la que tenia pero .

nada...

su desesperacion aumento una vez mas cuando el collar electronico que esas personas malas le pusieron se activo...

el cerbero se acerco gruñiendo yufuke se arrastraba llorando no queria,no queria seguir con esto **matenlo matenlo por favor**

el cerbero lanzo una mordida hacia la cara de yufuke

-eh?? yufuke lanzo un pequeño grito mientras su pesada respiracion se hacia presente todo habia sido un sueño...

esas epocas pasaron ahora estaba peleando para castigar a los culpables

-termino...

fin cap 8


End file.
